One of Those Days
by WaterbendingGrayson
Summary: Katara just battled Hama, and is still shaken by her bloodbending. Kataang and Tokka. One-Shot.


**Hey guys! Hope you like it, it's just a one shot that I felt like putting out there. It may become a two or three shot if you guys want, though.**

**Disclaimer: It's called FANFICTION, I don't own ATLA**

Just another One of those Days

Katara pushed herself the farthest she could go to the edge of Appa's saddle. Still obviously shaken from her confrontation with Hama, Aang couldn't stand to see her upset.

Aang called out to Sokka, sitting in the saddle across from Katara "Hey, mind if you take you reins?"

Toph, yelled out "Why? I've never been taught who to _drive_ Appa!"

Sokka snickered. "Maybe that's because you think it's _driving_! But, Toph, Aang was talking to me." It was time for Toph's rebuttal, "Uhuh. I see that makes sense. Aang! You can't have Sokka lead us into a suicide mission just days before the Invasion! I understand that your scared and all, but this is not the way to solve the problems."

Sokka was taken aback. "Hey! Actually, I am quite skilled, if I may say so myself!" He smirked placed his hands on his hips and made a face that looked like he was trying his hardest to look like a God. Sokka sensed that Aang wanted to talk to Katara about Hama, even though each of them had tried earlier. "You know what, Toph, let me teach you." Toph blushed violently, and she turned away to try to hide it.

Toph finally spoke up. "Um, yeah, sure." And then she let Sokka lead her to Appa's head as Aang leapt over them and landed next to Katara.

Katara didn't even look up, only kept staring into her knees the halfway covered her face. Aang moved closer to her, he almost said something. But surprisingly, Katara beat him to it. "Are you tired? I don't think I was such a great job to be on Appa and not in a confined space. She could fall off."

Aang smiled. "Sokka wouldn't let that happen." He looked at her closely now, and changed the subject, the subject he knew she needed to get off her chest. "Don't tell me you are alright. Because we all know you're not. You think you could talk about it?"

She answered bitterly "Why start up something that has already passed over?"

"But you're not over it. Come on, Katara, you need your head, I need, we all need, your head in the game for the Invasion. You can't have some thought floating around in your head distracting you." He looked at her, into her deep blue eyes, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

She looked at him, carefully; almost if she looked away then he would break.

"-because of the one little thought in the way of everything, of course." Aang spitted out.

"That's nice Aang, but really,"

Aang was serious now. "Katara," Aang almost pleaded as he put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her in for a strong embrace. "I need to know that you'll be okay. Just tell me, please."

As Katara pulled back from the hug, she opened her mouth slowly, and then closed it again if she didn't know how to say it. Then, after, about two minutes, she started. "I always believed that waterbenders where the, calmest, per say, of the benders. I was always reassured when I would look at the firebenders rage, and think, _glad we are the complete opposite_, but that isn't the case. Our elements don't define our personalities. I guess since Hama was so, dark, and we both are waterbenders I just assumed. Know I know, though, that someone can't possibly describe your personality by what element you can bend. Sure, stereos and all, but screw that. We all learn from different heritages, and we learn different ways of life. That doesn't make us have all the same personalities!"

Katara just looked like she had a breakthrough.

"Thanks" She smiled.

"Hey, no problem, if you ever want to talk I'm always here, I'm just glad you're at peace with your mind and your inner-"

He was interrupted by a kiss on the cheek that made his flush furiously.

**Hope you guys liked it! And please review! Hope you all had a Happy New year, and may 2013 (I accidently wrote 2012 by mistake) have great fortunes ahead of us! (Legend of Korra guys! Yes!) PLEASE REVIEW.**

**~WaterbendingGrayson**


End file.
